virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacky Bryant
]] '''Jacky Bryant' is a fictional character in the video game series Virtua Fighter. He is also the brother of Sarah Bryant. Jacky fights using Bruce Lee's incredibly versatile Jeet Kune Do style, allowing him a few of Bruce Lee's actual techniques that he chose to perfect during his lifetime. The most important aspect of Jacky's game are his combos, which can be utilized to repeatedly strike and inflict massive damage. He also seems to have a brash and confident attitude. Story Virtua Fighter The eldest son of the Bryant family, Jacky is Sarah's brother. He maintains his cool in every situation. Those on the Indy racing circuit call him the Blue Flash. Jacky was seriously injured in an accident in the 1990 Indianapolis 500, and spent two years in a grueling rehabilitation program. Just when his injury had healed, he discovered the existence of the mystery group behind the accident. At the same time, his sister Sarah disappeared. Jacky's battle began as he pursued the trail of the group who held the key to these mysteries. Virtua Fighter 2 During the last Tournament, he was not really himself. He was defeated and he went back training and improving his skills. Now he is an instructor in Jeet Kune Do. As his second effort to seek revenge on the Syndicate and rescue his sister Sarah; he participates again in the Tournament. Virtua Fighter 3 Although Jacky succeeded in rescuing his brain-washed sister Sarah, their attempt to un-brainwash her resulted in her complete memory loss. Since she didn't feel comfortable living with a brother she no longer remembered, Sarah moved into her own apartment in New York. When Jacky heard Sarah planned to enter the 3rd tournament in hopes of recovering some of her lost memories, Jacky decided to follow to protect her. Virtua Fighter 4 Jacky has no qualms about losing as Sarah has managed to fully regain her memories due to the 3rd tournament. Thus, after the 3rd tournament, Jacky stopped training as he has lost his incentive to train. And since Sarah was under the protection of the Bryant's private special forces, he decided to concentrate on racing instead and soon enough, Jacky started his own racing team. However, all was not what it seemed. Any potential sponsors for his team were killed by J6. One day, Jacky received a letter, informing him that if he does not join the 4th world tournament, J6 will continue to kill all potential sponsors until there is none left. Jacky decides to resume training and joins the tournament in order to end it once and for all. Virtua Fighter 5 Jacky could barely contain his anger against J6, the mysterious organization that was after his sister, Sarah. He was goaded into entering the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, but then had to deal with the disappearance of Vanessa, who had been guarding his sister. Even in his races, the continuing series of incidents, including sudden pull-outs by his sponsors and improbable mechanical breakdowns, seemed to indicate someone tampering with his racing career. J6 was behind everything, and unless the organization itself was destroyed, there would be no end to Jacky and Sarah's troubles. With this new realization, Jacky was determined to put an end to J6. With almost perfect timing, the invitation to the fifth tournament arrives. Gallery Image:JackyVF5.jpg|Jacky from Virtua Fighter 5 Image:JackyVF4.jpg|Jacky from Virtua Fighter 4 Trivia * By his appearance, Jacky does resemble the famous rock legend - Billy Idol. Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters